


Stargazers

by Kuuttituutti



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuuttituutti/pseuds/Kuuttituutti
Summary: A short fluffy drabble I wrote for #Twinsweek





	Stargazers

”Could we name that one Taako?” Lup laughed and pointed at the small, bright star.

”Well, I think we could pretty much name all the stars here. They don’t seem to match up with any of the other star maps I have made during our voyage”, Lucretia said flipping through her journal and leaning her head on Lup’s shoulder. 

”Can I see those?” Barry asked politely. Lucretia offered her book to Barry who excitedly started to flip through the pages.

”Heck your drawings are always so good. I wish I could draw like this” the bluejeaned man smiled, as he started to read through the names of the stars, eyes glancing back and forth between the book and the starlit sky above them. 

”Thank you Barry” Lucretia blushed, closing her tired eyes for a moment. Lucretia felt safe. It had been a while that three of them would have had the time to do star maps together. Last few cycles have been pretty hectic.

”Do you want to go to sleep Lucy?” Lup asked and started to comb Lucretia’s hair with her fingers.

”No, I’m just resting my eyes for a bit” she chuckled. Lup felt warm and the elf's fingers running through her hair just made Lucretia feel so good.

”Barry, do you want to rest your eyes too, so we could have a cute pile of tired nerds?” Lup smirked. Before she had even ended her sentence, Barry had leaned his head on Lup’s stomach. Lup started to comb his hair too. For a minute or two, three of them just sat there, looking at the galaxies above them. The cold breeze flew over them and all three huddled together, closer.

”What did you think we would find here? Like in this journey?” Lup asked quietly.

” I have no idea. I just wanted a new start I guess. And like space was always so interesting to me, so when I had to chance to join IPRE, I took it” Lucretia whispered, holding Lup’s hand in her own.

”I wanted to see new planes. New ways of how creatures have survived and how they live. And new stars of course. What did you wish for Lup?” Barry hummed. It took a second for Lup to think of an answer.

”Aliens I guess” She grinned and continued. ”But do you know what I actually found?”

”What?” Lucretia asked. Barry just smiled, already guessing the answer.

”Two wonderful lovers that I care for so so much and want to cherish forever” Lup laughed and kissed Lucretia on the lips, and after that proceeded to kiss Barry. All three of laughed and Barry and Lucretia both kissed Lup on her cheeks at the same time.

”I love you two so much”


End file.
